Reconstruction
by TheHumanContradiction73
Summary: When Alec and Magnus split up they are both broken. After a traumatic event will Magnus be able to set aside his hurt and help Alec or is all love gone between them. Read and find out! (sorry I suck sooooo bad at summaries but please read it it's pretty good. Also Clace and Sizzy for y'all) Rated T for minor language. :P
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction! I'm super excited for it and please don't hold back on the reviews! I will have copious amounts of Malec and I will definitely have lots of Clace and as much Sizzy as I can! The story starts off right after the dreaded page 511 in CoLS. Basically about everyone's lives being reconstructed…**

-I still can't believe that this is happening. The love of my life is leaving me. God how could I have been so stupid? - Alec thought to himself.

As he watched Magnus wander farther down into the subway, away from him, Alec sank down to the ground in despair. He didn't know whether to scream or cry or both. All Alec could do was sit there. He knew he had to get home soon before his family, (mainly Isabelle and Jace) started to worry. He sat up numbly with all the strength he could muster and made his way back to the Institute in the pouring rain.

He made his way up the steps, wondering what his sibling were doing, and slipped through the doors as quietly as he could.

-Damn those stupid old doors- Alec thought.

He made his way to his room and as he passed the kitchen he heard the high pitched laughter of Clary and could smell something cooking on the stove. He knew it was Izzy because it smelled like something straight out of hell. He ambled his way past the kitchen and went to his room. He was so exhausted from the day's events that he didn't have time to change, he just fell onto the bed in his wet clothes and fell asleep.

-the next morning-

Alec woke up stiff and sore as hell from last night. He groggily recalled the events of last night and slowly stood up to take a hot shower. He had forgotten all the wonders of a good shower as he let the warm water cascade over his muscles. He let his tears fall freely from his face and mingle with the running water as he recalled everything he and Magnus had shared. He was his first everything. His first kiss, is first love, the first person to say that they loved him, (outside of his family of course). He was everything to him and he messed up. How could he have trusted Camille? He stepped out of the sower and prepared to face the day. He was determined to keep a strong stature in front of his siblings.

Alec went into the kitchen to find Simon trying to help Izzy make eggs, and Clary wrapped in Jace's arms. He was so sick of all these couples everywhere, surrounding him, all so happy, when he wasn't sure if he could ever be happy again.

"Do you guys really have to do that here?" Alec asked, venom dripping from his voice.

"Jeez Alec what's up with you?" Jace asked. "Why so grumpy, I'm sure you and Magnus have done much worse." He said with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Yeah Alec, I know you don't like me very much but you don't have to be such an asshat." Clary replied. (You'll see why she acts like this a little later hopefully).

That was the last straw for Alec, tears started to brim in his eyes as he remembered all the kisses that he and Magnus had shared.

"Is everything okay Alec?" Izzy asked, her voice full of concern. "Did you and Magnus have another fight? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", said Alec. He had just enough time to get out of the kitchen and into the training room before he let the tears fall freely once again. He fell down to the floor, silently crying for Magnus. He suddenly stopped. He wouldn't let this breakup get to him. He promised himself that much. He loved Magnus but he couldn't ruin himself over their breakup. He got up and went over to the bows and picked up a quiver and one of the larger bows. Then he went over to the daggers and armed himself with six of them. He dedicated himself right then to push himself to the best of his ability. He didn't want to be the one that people looked down on, especially to his siblings. He was the oldest and he was going to be treated that way.

**So that is the end of the first chapter. Tell me anything about what you think about the story! More reviews the faster and more frequent the updates! Sorry it is so short. The next chapters will be long. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter! I hope you guys like it! P.s. not to sound desperate but if you like this story my tumblr is, "fourofsteles". And more reviews means more updates! **

Sweat coated Alec's body as he stepped out of the training room. He felt like his muscles were on fire but he hadn't felt this good in a while. He made his way to his room and stepped under the shower. He could hear Jace and Clary arguing in the next room over.

-Izzy must be out with Simon- Alec thought because nobody seemed to be trying to stop them. And from the volume of both of their voices, their argument was getting pretty heated. As he stepped out of the shower he heard his bedroom door open and slam. He wrapped a towel around his waist and ran a hand through his hair as he stepped into his room and saw a distraught Clary sitting on his bed, crying. Then Clary looked up, startled.

**Clary POV**

** -**This can't be happening to me. We were so careful, I don't know how this possibly could have happened.- I sat, dumbfounded, holding the little plastic stick in my hands, with a pink plus staring right back at me. -How was I going to tell Jace, or my parents? I know having children at a younger age isn't weird for shadowhunters but 16? - There was no denying it, Clary Fray was pregnant with Jace's baby. She decided that telling him quick would be the best way to do it even though she hadn't even come to terms with it yet she was sure that Jace could help. She wrapped up the pregnancy test and put it in her jacket pocket and made her way to the institute. On her way there her mind came up with countless scenarios about how Jace would take the news. But as she made her way up the steps her mid drew a complete blank. She stepped inside and went into the elevator, impatient to get to Jace. It was absolutely killing her that she and Jace couln'd touch because of the stupid heavenly fire. All she ever wanted to do nowadays was sink into him and kiss him endlessly, without getting burned. She stepped out of the elevator, still lost in thought when she saw Jace walking towards her.

"What's up? I thought that you were spending the day with your mom after the whole thing with Sebastian?" asked Jace.

"Well Luke just got back from a meeting with his pack early and they wanted to spend some time alone with each other. And I also have something very important to tell you."

"Well then what is it?"

"Uhhhhh…..Jace I'm not really sure how to tell you this so I'm just gonna come out with it."

"Clary what is it?" Jace asked, his voice filled with worry.

"I'm pregnant!" I blurted out.

"W..wh..what" Jace spluttered.

"What Jace?" Clary asked with an acusing tone.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this Clary. You're only sixteen and I just turned seventeen. What are you going to do?"

"You as in me? ME? How about US Jace, how about what are we going to do. This is our baby, this baby is our responsibility, not just mine. What do you expect me to do!?"

"I don't know Clary. But you know I love you and I will love this baby. Everything is going to be alright."

"Okay" she said with a look of both hurt yet trust in her eyes."

"Wanna get something to eat. I was going over to Taki's because now that you're pregnant I definitely can't risk you eating any of Isabelle's "cooking". "

"Okay. Let's go." Said Clary

Now, after they had gotten back from Taki's Clary and Jace really hadn't had anything to talk about. They both walked home in awkward silence and Clary was glad that Simon was in the kitchen so she could have somebody to talk to. She still didn't know how to tell them but she knew it would have to be sometime soon. She saw Alec walk in soaked and obviously in a bad mood.

"Do you guys really have to do that here?" he said with venom dripping from every word he said.

She knew Alec didn't like her very much but she was getting sick of him being so negative all the time.

"Jeez Alec what's wrong with you? You're actin like such an asshat!" said Clary.

She saw tears brimming in his eyes and she thought that she had gone too far but he walked out of the kitchen before she could say anything. After they had all eaten she and Jace went into Jace's room and we started talking.

"So how are we going to tell everyone else about the pregnancy? I've only told you so far."

"Clary you may not want to hear this but I think we should wait a little bit and consider all of our options." Jace said, barely looking at Clary.

"What the hell does that mean!? Do you not want this baby because that is how it seems right now!"

"No Clary it isn't that it's just…"

"No. Shut up! I thought you said that everything was going to be okay and you would love me AND the baby!"

"Clary can you please just listen to me!" Jace now shouted, his eyes blazing with fury, and his skin was starting to glow and the room got hotter.

"No, were done taking Jace!" Clary rout of Jace's room, despite him calling her name over and over again and she ran into an empty room. She was too busy crying to realize that the room belonged to someone and that there was a light coming from the bathroom. And then Clary looked up, startled to see Alec, with only a towel on.

**Alec POV**

"What are you doing in my room?" He asked, irritation clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. Jace and I had a fight."

"Yeah I hear every word you two said. But why'd you have to come into my room?"

"Can you please top being so sarcastic and rude? Youre starting to sound a lot like Jace." Hurt evident in Clary's voice.

"Well sorry but my day hasn't been the best either."

"Why not. Did you and Magnus have a fight again?"

"No we broke up, or more accurately he dumped me."

"Oh mu god Alec I' so sorry. Are you oka…"

"No I'm far from okay Clary could you please just get out of my room?"

"Fine."

Clary stormed off, wondering how Alec was taking the breakup. He was obviously hurting. And meanwhile Alec changed into some sweatpants and started at the ceiling. All he could think about was Magnus. He didn't know how he was going to cope. He lost the person he loved most. Alec decided to go for a walk so he slipped a stele and two daggers in his pocket and pulled on his new combat boots and left the Institute. He made his way downtown, not caring where his feet were taking him, just wanting to clear his head. He cut down a few alleyways before he realized that he had come to Jocelyn and Luke's house. He wondered why he went there of all places when he heard a crash and felt a sharp pain in his side. He flew off of the ground and turned to face a Raum demon. It reached out with one of it's tentacles, wrapping around one of Alec legs. He quickly sliced the tentacle off, grateful that none of the poison had entered his system but his celebration was short-lived when it came at him again. It grabbed Alec and threw him against one of the buildings walls and he felt one of his ribs crack against the brick building. He rolled around the demon and stabbed it in the back and it managed to wrap one of it's tentacles around his neck. The demon violently writhed on the ground and turned to ash but Alec already felt the poison coursing through his body, making his vision blurry and his body weak. He saw a figure coming towards him, with white hair.

"Oh Alec" Sebastian said. "You'll make an excellent weapon.

He help up the Angel Michael's sword, the one Clary used to stab Jace with. Alec tried to move away but Sebastian stepped on his chest and held the sword to his throat.

"You'll be so much more valuable than Jace was."

All of a sudden Alec heard a growl and Sebastian was knocked on the ground, he turned over and saw a Werewolf standing over Alec. He tried to reach for one of his daggers but the werewolf grabbed him and his vision went black.

**Jace POV**

Jace was sitting on his bed, looking at a drawing of him drawn by Clary, thinking about them when all of a sudden he felt his _parabatai_ rune throb painfully. He touched it and his hand came back with a little blood on it.

"Isabelle! Alec's hurt somewhere we need to find him!" Jace shouted, fear pushing it's way up his throat, choking him.

-Please, by the Angel be okay Alec.- Jace thought


	3. Chapter 3stor

**Hey you guys! Thank you for still following this story. More reviews means more updates. I will take everything you guys say into account. And feel free to message me about the story or any ideas you would like me to incorporate! **

**Disclaimer: I don't and probably never will own the rights to these characters :{) **

Jace and Izzy walked down the poorly lit streets, cutting through alleyways and taking as many shortcuts they could, looking everywhere for Alec. There were so many things running through Jace's mind. His parabatai could be lying somewhere in an alley or the streets, dying. He was starting to get the hang of the whole Heavenly Fire thing but it still took up copious amounts of time in his day. And his girlfriend was pregnant and he was the only one who knew. Jace was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed Isabelle stiffen and then stop, and he ran right into her.

"Izzy what's wrong?" Jace asked, his voice full of concern.

"Jace, look" Izzy said, drawing his attention to the ground in front of them. There was a large pool of blood and ichor mingling together. Whoevers blood that was, there was a lot of it, and by the looks of it whoever had lost it didn't have a very good chance of surviving. And Jace had a dreading suspicion that it was Alec's.

There was a trail of it leading around the side of an apartment building. They followed it until it stopped right in front of a door. Jace looked over at Izzy and signaled for her to cover him. He kicked down the door and barged into a kitchen. There was blood in the sink and all over the counter. He moved around the island, with Izzy flanking him on the other side and were going to walk into the living room before Jace was attacked by Luke.

"What are you two doing here?" Luke asked, his eyes blazing with fury. "If you wanted to talk to Clary you could have just knocked and asked. And why'd you have to break down the door? It was open!"

"We found a trail of blood leading to your back door. And do you care to explain why your kitchen is a complete mess? Jace asked.

"Well I was watching a movie with Jocelyn when I heard a yell and I went outside to check it out and saw your brother lying in a pool of his own blood and Sebastian was bending over him with a sword so I grabbed Alec and got him inside and dressed his wounds. He'll be fine."

"Oh my god, where is he?" Isabelle asked. Her eyes wide and full of concern for her brother.

"I left him on the couch, before you two came barging in." Luke said, annoyance still clear in his voice.

Jace and Izzy walked into the living room and all they saw was an empty couch.

"What the hell! You said he was here!" Izzy yelled, bordering on hysteria.

"He was I swear. I don't know where he went." Luke said.

"Maybe he got up and went back to the Institute" Jace said, trying to help the situation, to no avail.

"No way. If you saw the condition he was in you would know that there was no way he was going anywhere" said Luke.

"Well he obviously did!" Izzy said.

"Well do either of you have any idea of where he might have gone?"

"He was at your house lying on your bed!" Izzy shouted, giving into defeat as she plopped down onto the couch. Tears threatening to spill over her eyes out of frustration, burning in the back of her throat. She knew she was being a bit overdramatic but she knew something was wrong with Alec and she didn't want to lose another brother. Although Max's death was a while ago the emotional wounds she had suffered were still fresh. She didn't know what was going on between her brother and Magnus but right now she saw no other way. She pulled out her phone and called Magnus hoping that he could help them. She heard her phone ringing, and when Magnus answered she tried to speak but was abruptly cut off by Magnus's voice on the other end of the line.

"What do you want, didn't Alec tell you to stop calling me?" Magnus said, his voice steely and emotionless.

"Magnus what are you talking about? We need your help. Alec is missing and he's seriously hurt! I don't know or care what happened between you and Alec but can you please put your petty needs aside and help us?" Izzy screamed into her phone.

"Don't call me again Izzy. I'm done helping you shadowhunters out. You can help yourselves from now on. I'm tired of being your pet warlock." And on that sour note, Magnus hung up.

"What did Magnus say?" asked Jace.

"He told us not to call him again and got all snarky and rude. He sounded awful too. I wonder what could have happened between those two." Isabelle said with concern.

"Well whatever happened Magnus is just going to have to hike up his skirt and help us, whether he likes it or not." Said Jace.

Izzy and Jace made their way to Magnus's flat, hoping that they could find Alec soon.

They came up to Magnus's building and didn't bother to ring up. They used an opening rune on the front door and then on Magnus's door. When they got inside they were greeted by Magnus, half asleep on his couch with his TV screen flashing bright colors, there were multiple Chinese containers on the coffee table.

"What did I tell you? I don't want to see or hear from any of you again. I can make myself more explicit if you need." Said Magnus, with a hint of weak sarcasm and thinly veiled contempt.

"Look Magnus can you just get over yourself for once and please help us! Don't you care about Alec at all?" pleaded Izzy.

"Are you two going to leave or do I have to force you out?" asked Magnus.

"Fine, force us. There is no way you could beat me anyways." Jace said.

"Really, is that what you think?" said Magnus. Blue sparks started to crackle around his hands.

"Yes, because if you hurt me or Izzy then Alec would be furious and you would be hurting him too. And I know you still love him. Even through whatever you two are going through" said Jace.

Magnus's hands returned to normal and he flopped back down on his couch, feeling defeated.

"Why do you even care?" asked Magnus.

"Why do I care?! He's my parabatai! I can feel what he feels and right now he feels pretty crappy!" shouted Jace. "Why can't you just help us?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" shouted Magnus, rising from his couch. "I love him and I have never felt this way about anyone before and he betrayed my trust!"

"But he still loves you."

"Fine I'll help you. But do not expect this to become a regular thing."

"I really hope it doesn't" muttered Jace under his breath.

"You know what I mean smart-ass" said Magnus. "Now let's go find Alec."

Alec was cold, he was wounded, he was tired, and he was hungry. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed but of course, fate couldn't allow that. He slipped through the Institute doors and crept up to his room, where he hastily drew on some iratze's and put on some sweatpants and one of Magnus's old t-shirts. It was dark blue with the Word, "Stunner" on the front in bold letters. He went to the kitchen to get something to eat. As he made his way down to the kitchen, as luck would have it his father was there.

"Hello father" said Alec.

"Hello Alexander" replied Robert coldly.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Idris?" Alec asked.

"Well I finished a little early so I decided to stop at home and collect some things before I went back."

"Oh" said Alec. Much to his dismay, he was a little disappointed that his father wasn't going to be staying long, even though he pretty made his life a living hell he was his father. Sometimes Alec couldn't help but wonder if he had turned out different then his father would be around more, and not so cold.

He wondered if his father even planned on telling his children he was back even if it was only for a short while.

"How are you and your lover?" Robert asked, clearly struggling with the question.

"Well for starters he has a name. And secondly we broke up."

"I don't appreciate being talked to in that manner Alexander!" said Robert rising from his chair. "I knew that downworlder would affect you. Now that you're done with that flaming homo you can finally find a wife and have some suitable shadowhunter children."

Alec had had enough. He had been pushed to the limit. He punched his father so hard enough in the jaw that he wouldn't be saying anything like that for a while.

"How dare you strike me boy! I am your father!" shouted Robert. "Maybe if you had just chosen to be different…"

"You think I chose to be this way!? I didn't choose anything! There isn't anything wrong with me, just you." Said Alec, every word in his voice dripping with contempt venom.

"You are no son of mine! You have no right to love a man. It's an abomination! I never want to see your face again!"

"Father I am nineteen I am not a child anymore, you can't make any choices for me anymore, and frankly, I don't want you to!" said Alec, then he angrily stalked out of the kitchen.

"Get back here you little fag!" Robert yelled as he pulled his son around and slapped him across the face. Hard. Then Robert came at him again but this time Alec caught his wrist and Drove him into the wall. He left his father there and went to his room. He grabbed a couple daggers, his new bow and quiver of arrows, and pulled on some new combat boots and a hoodie and left the Institute. Little did anyone know Alec had an apartment two blocks away from the Institute. He jogged over to the building and went inside. On his way up the stairs he contemplated everything that had just happened. He came to his apartment and as soon as he hit the sheets of his bed he was out like a light.

** I hope you guys liked it! I'm really enjoying this and I hope you are too. Don't forget to review and sorry about some of the more abrasive language if any of you found it rude or offensive. Just trying to capture the mood and make the story more interesting. :{) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Chapter! Nothing I haven't said before that I want to say now. **

Izzy, Jace, and Magnus had spent hours trying to track Alec, so far to no avail. One moment he was in one place, then they couldn't detect him. He was everywhere without being anywhere. Izzy and Jace were starting to get frustrated.

"Wait Jace!" Izzy exclaimed.

"What is it Izzy" Jace asked in an exasperated tone.

"Do you remember when you there in that moving apartment with Sebastian?" she asked, her eyes full of hope.

"Well yeah sort of, it all just comes in flashes almost. It faded with time. Why?"

"Well Alec is showing up on this map just like you were."

"Does that mean he's with Sebastian?" Magnus asked, worry hinting in his voice.

"Maybe" Jace said.

"Well then how do we find him?" Magnus asked.

"We could always ask Clary. I mean she's the one who found you. Maybe she could find Alec.

"Uhhhh….well we aren't exactly on the best of terms right now"

"Why not? Why is every couple I know not doing well? The only seemingly stable relationships are Luke and Jocelyn's and mine and Simon's!"

"Wait, when did you two get official?" Jace asked with his usual smirk back.

"Oh by the Angel can we get back to finding Alec please!" said Magnus.

"When did you start saying that?" asked Izzy

"Spending time with Alec. Whom we still have to find by the way."

"Okay, okay. Why can't we ask Clary?" asked Izzy.

"Well she told me something and then I kind of freaked out and then she freaked out a lot and we kind of left off there."

"What did she tell you?" Izzy asked.

"Well I don't think I should tell you now. It's pretty big so yeah." Said Jace, obviously wanting to end this conversation.

"Can you just find her and tell her because if you don't I will" Izzy said.

"Fine" said Jace. He called Clary and she picked up on the last ring. She really must hate him.

"Jace we need to talk, better than we did before" said Clary. She sounded like she had been crying.

"Yeah…yeah sure" Jace said, and to be honest he was slightly confused. He thought Clary would still be angry with him but now she just seemed sad.

"Can you meet me at Taki's in 15?" she asked.

"Sure" said Jace.

"And Jace…" said Clary.

"Yeah Clary?"

"I..I love you." And then Clary hung up.

"Well, what did she say?" asked Magnus. He and Isabelle were both listening intently.

"I'm gonna meet her at Taki's…alone." Hinted Jace, much to Magnus and Izzy's dismay. Jace grabbed his jacket and made his way down to Taki's. When he got there he saw Clary sitting in a booth, alone, sipping on a drink with her sketchpad out. He loved how she looked when she was drawing. So focused and sometimes her eyebrows scrunched together n concentration. He loved it so much. Clary looked up and saw Jace staring at her. She smiled and motioned him over. As soon as he got close she got up and gave him a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry Jace. I overreacted. You have every right to feel the way you do. I love you" she said, sinking into him.

"That's okay Clary, I thought about it and I'm definitely ready. We're gonna be parents!" he exclaimed. Clary's face lit up and she hugged him again.

"I'm so glad you think that! It means so much that you are supporting me. Now why did you want to meet?" she asked, her emerald eyes sparkling.

"Well we are trying to find Alec because last night he was attacked and wounded and he was at your Mom's house but he left and now we can't find him. But we think he might be in that apartment that I was in with Sebastian, or one like it."

"He was at my house?"

"Is that really what you took from that explanation?"

""No, sorry. Is he with Sebastian?"

"We hope not. We just need your help because you found me so we think that you could help find Alec."

"Of course." Said Clary. She was actually really tired but she felt like she should help make it up to Jace.

"Where are we going?" asked Clary.

"To Magnus's apartment. And apparently Alec and Magnus are on the rocks." Said Jace playfully.

"Well duh, they broke up" Clary said.

"What? Jace asked, dumbfounded.

"You didn't know? Oh crap I don't think I was supposed to tell you." Clary said.

"I'm going to kill that warlock." Jace grumbled. He and Clary got u from the table and Jace set off at a brisk pace towards Magnus's house.

"Wait! You still have to pay you know!" shouted Kaelie.

"Sorry!" shouted Clary.

They arrived at Magnus's flat, Jace pressed the buzzer angrily.

"WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN!?" boomed Magnus.

"Let…us…up" said Jace menacingly.

"Jeez" said Magnus as he rang them up.

"Jace practically ran right up the stairs, practically knocking Clary over and barged into Magnus's flat.

"What the HELL did you do to my brother?" Jace asked threateningly.

"Huh?" Izzy asked.

"He broke up with Alec. You broke my brother's heart. You probably did it because you didn't want to tell your secrets. You selfish bastard!" Jace shouted. It was all he could do to not throw himself at Magnus.

"What!? You guys were so cute together! I can't believe you could do that to him Magnus!" Izzy shouted.

"Well you guys have failed to hear why I did" said Magnus.

"Then why" said a fuming Jace.

"Because he tried to shorten my life. He went to Camille and she told him about my past and told him there was a way to make me mortal. And he kept going to her."

"By the Angel Magnus you love him! Clary stabbed Jace with a sword and almost killed him and they are still together!" shouted Izzy.

"Can we please just focus on finding Alec?" said Clary.

"Yes, of course" said Magnus. "So how did you find Jace and could you do the same thing to find Alec?"

"Well…um..the thing is, is I don't know if you can actually find it, only the owner can" Clary sad.

"Then how did you find Jace and Sebastian?" Izzy asked.

"Well Jace asked me to come with him, while he had Lilith's mark on him."

"Well now what do we do?" exclaimed Jace.

"Well why don't we just make a portal and think of Alec, would that bring us to him?" asked Clary.

"It's too dangerous, and a longshot" said Magnus.

"Well by now I'm willing to try anything" said Jace getting up.

"Fine" grumbled Magnus. He didn't know how he would take to seeing Alec so soon after their brake-up. As he drew the portal he just hoped that he was okay, because he did still love him.

The four of them steppes through the portal and were instantly transported into a living area, with black and white modern furniture. They all heard a crash from the kitchen and watched Alec step out from the kitchen with bowl of cereal. He looked up and dropped his bowl, an incredulous look on his face.

"Hey" he said.

**I did use a snippet if you caught that and one of the letters from Izzy to Magnus. Please read and review. I promise the story will start to pick up in the next chapter or two. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys! Thank you for all the helpful reviews and followers and favorites! I hope you like this next chapter. Sorry if it's super weird but I'm not sure how to tie everything together right now. I hope you guys like it though. And I am so sorry I haven't had time to update for some time. There is a lot going on right now and it is finals week and I'm dealing with a lot of stuff. But I promise that the updates will become more regular. **

Ale had no idea that the apartment moved. He found a key on his bed on his 18th birthday. It left instructions and Alec needed something to do so he followed them and wound up finding the apartment. He only used it to hide out for awhile and spend some time alone where it was quiet. He populated the whole upstairs of it with books and it was decorated when he found it. He decided not to look into it all because he knew only chaos would ensue. When he was wounded at Luke's he vaguely remembered what had happened. He heard his siblings come in through the back and break who knows what. Alec couldn't face them. He couldn't tell them he was okay or what had happened with Magnus. It was all still too fresh. Alec could barely think his name without tears burning the back of his throat. So he got up and left as quietly as he could. And considering his state it wasn't all that graceful. He took the key out of his pocket and quickly portaled into the apartment. He drew on a couple more quick iratze's, adding to the ones Luke had drawn, and fell asleep instantly. When he woke up the next morning the realization of everything came upon him but he didn't want to care. He got up and went to go make some breakfast. He heard a woosh of air and then a snap. He didn't think anyone else knew about this place, much less know how to get to it. He hadn't even told Magnus, which he had always felt slightly guilty about. He slipped a small dagger into his cereal bowl, concealing it under the mil and cereal, and stepped out to face his intruders. What he saw wasn't what he thought he would see at all. Jace, Izzy, and even Clary were all standing in his apartment. He was so shocked that his bowl dropped right out of his hands and shattered on the floor.

"Hey" was all he could muster.

"Hey? HEY? How about sorry! Alec we have been looking for you not knowing if you were safe or not and all you can say is hey!?" shouted Jace.

"Oh Alec, we know what happened between you and Magnus. I'm…"

"Forget it. I don't want to talk about him." Said Alec. He still cared for his siblings but he was still broken.

"We are going to talk about this. You can't just go off by yourself anytime you want! You are going to get yourself killed!" Jace said, worry evident in his voice.

"Jeez Jace, when did you start acting like me?" Alec asked, his voice void of any emotion.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like you are okay and you don't feel anything when you obviously do!"

"I am not going to sit here and be lectured by you Jace!" shouted Alec. All of the past days stress was really wearing on him and he was nearing his breaking point.

"Can you two calm down? Alec just lost the love of his life, (sorry if it sounds like Magnus is dead…he isn't), and you're giving him a hard time. You two need to go talk or something."

"Fine" Jace and Alec both said in unison, with reluctance.

Alec made his way upstairs and Jace followed close behind. The whole time Magnus had stood off to the side, not knowing how to react. He went into the kitchen to clean up the spill.

Izzy and Clary both sat on the couch, neither of them daring to break the awkward silence.

"I'm pregnant." Clary blurted.

Isabelle squealed with delight and wrapped her arms around Clary in a tight embrace.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed. "Is that what you and Jace fought about?" she asked.

"Yeah, but we cleared everything up."

"Oh my gosh I'm going to be an auntie! Do you want to have a boy or a girl? Have you chosen any names yet?" Izzy asked excitedly.

"Iz I just found out a couple of weeks ago. Calm down" said Clary.

"This is just so exciting! Have you told everyone else yet?"

"No, just you and Jace" said Clary.

"When are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know. Jace and I haven't really talked about it."

"This is so exciting!"

"Yeah…" said Clary.

**Alec POV**

Alec walked briskly to his other room and as soon as Jace came in he shut the door.

"Alec this whole place is a mess. Where did you even get all of these books?"

"Places" Alec snapped.

"What happened to you Alec?" Jace asked.

"Magnus and I broke up" Alec said.

"Well I know that already, I meant about…"

"Wait, what do you mean you already know?" Alec interjected. "The only person I told was…..Clary" said Alec, realization dawning on him. "I can't trust her with anything" he said, with the most emotion he had shown since the breakup other than the excessive crying, which still wasn't very much.

"Yeah, it was an accident. But why?"

"I was seeing Camille" said Alec.

"Like _seeing_ Camille?" Jace asked, a playful smirk dancing on his lips.

"No. By the Angel Jace there is something seriously wrong with you" Alec said, mimicking Jace's smirk.

"I'm kidding. But seriously, why were you seeing her?"

"Well she told me about Magnus's past. He never told me anything about his past. It made me feel like he didn't trust me."

"Oh…." Said Jace, the smirk leaving his lips. "And what about the whole thing at Luke's?"

"Oh yeah, I just went out to walk and a demon attacked me and all I had was a stele and some daggers. Then I heard you guys come in and I left"

"Why'd you leave?"

"I couldn't face you guys" Alec said.

"Well don't do it again" said Jace.

"Yeah, yeah." Alec said. They both walked downstairs and saw Isabelle chatting Clary's ear off. He felt like he should help but he decided it would be her punishment for telling about his break-up.

"Isabelle if you keep talking I think Clary's going to throw herself over a bridge" Jace said playfully.

"Well that wouldn't be very good for the baby would it?" said Isabelle.

"You told her" Jace asked Clary incredulously.

"Yeah" said Clary.

"Clary are you okay?" asked Isabelle, her voice laced with concern.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Clary said. She got up and ran to where she hoped the bathroom was and bumped right into Alec.

"Hey, you oka…" Alec didn't have time to finish before Clary got sick all over him.

"Oh my god." Clary said.

Isabelle and Jace broke into laughter. Alec scrunched his nose and went upstairs to go presumably change. When he got back down Jace asked everyone if they were ready to go.

"Yep, let's go." Isabelle said.

"Where's Magnus?" Clary asked.

Alec stiffened at the mention of Magnus's name. "Magnus was here?" he asked.

"Yeah he portaled us here." Said Clary.

"Well then where is he?" asked Isabelle.

"I don't know" said Jace. "Did either of you two notice him leave?"

"No" Clary and Izzy said, almost in unison.

"Oh" said Jace.

"I can just open a door" said Alec. He motioned towards a wall and a portal-like doorway appeared.

"Huh" said Izzy.

They all stepped through and landed right outside the Institute.

"Well that happened" said Alec. He walked inside the Institute as if nothing had happened.

**So what do you guys think? I guess just read and review. Tell me what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys! I'm glad so many of you like this story. I didn't really know where it was going but here it is! I might shorten this one by a chapter or two and start a new story that I have been thinking about for a while. Don't worry though I will finish this story I promise. And please try your best to ignore my immense spelling errors and pot holes. This is my first fic and I am sitting here reading it and cringing. But continue to enjoy!**

"What the hell was that?" Izzy half-screamed barging into the Institute behind Alec.

"Izzy…" Alec started.

"No, Alec you don't get to talk. I was worried you were dying somewhere and I couldn't do anything about it! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?" she asked, tears threatening to spill down her face. "I already lost one brother, I don't need to lose a second one."

"I lost a brother too Izzy" said Alec, in a dark tone. He closed the space between them in one stride and enveloped Izzy in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"Just don't do it again okay?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah sure" said Alec. He walked over to his room and shut the door. Izzy heard it lock and started worrying about her brother all over again. But not for the same reasons this time. This breakup was really getting to him. It was definitely visible in Magnus. Alec acted like he wasn't affected, - Probably to stay strong for Jace and I - , she thought. She walked down the hall to her room to get some sleep. This whole day had really taken its toll on her already.

**Clary POV**

I started up the steps to the Institute when Jace grabbed me from behind and spun me around to face him. We stayed that way for who knows how long, staring into each other's eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You are just too beautiful Clarissa Fray, maybe even more beautiful than I am." he said.

"Well I appreciate it" Clary said playfully.

"Shall you appreciate it somewhere else?" Jace asked suggestively, peppering my neck with kisses. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain where he kissed me.

"Did you just burn me?" I asked.

"Oh..yeah. Sorry, I still haven't gotten the whole heavenly fire ordeal under control.

"I can see that" Clary said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"How about we rest and I will see you in the morning, you can stay here, Mayrse and Robert are still in Idris."

"Okay, but no funny business. I don't want to get burnt more than once." I said.

"Oh come on I barely burned you!" Jace said from behind me as I walked up the steps. I smiled and walked inside, Jace hot on my heels. In one quick and fluid motion he picked me up, bridal style, all the way up to his room. I started giggling like a little girl and couldn't stop until Jace finally put me down.

"Goodnight Jace" said Clary.

"And you too" said Jace, ushering her over to the bed. As soon as Clary's head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm really pressed for time nowadays. The next chapters will be longer I promise! **

**Until Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again! Thank you guys soooooooooo much for all the reviews. Considering this is only my first story I still find even a small amount helpful. Keep telling me what you think and enjoy the rest of the story. **

Alec woke up to the smell of something burning. He opened his eyes and saw that his whole bedroom was on fire. Flames engulfed the entire room, making it impossible to escape without being scorched. Alec didn't know how this could have happened. He was a shadowhunter, he should have woken up at the first scent of smoke. While Alec was lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized that his bed was burning to ash around him. He tried to find a way out but the smoke was clouding his vision and making it hard to breathe. He felt an excruciating pain in his arm and looked down to see he had been burned. Alec knew as a shadowhunter that he would die young, but he at least thought that it would be by a demon and not by being burned alive. Alec turned towards the flames, staring death straight in the eye. The flames started to engulf him and all of a suddenly everything went black.

Alec woke up with a small gasp. He was practically drenched with sweat. Alec had been having nightmares like this ever since he had come back to the Institute after the whole, "Missing Alec", fiasco. His dreams were starting to get worse and worse though. Every night he would lay in bed for hours, waiting for sleep to claim him and then next thing he knew he would be having these awfully vivid nightmares and wake up in a cold sweat no less than two hours later. The dreams never really scared him but they shook him up and it got worse almost every night. He started having the dream where his room was engulfed in flames for about a week now, but tonight it was the worst it has ever been. He sat up on his bed and pulled off his now wet shirt and went to go hang it over a chair. He stepped into his bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face to try and lessen the shock he received from his recurring dream. He ran some water up and down his arms and received an irritating burning sensation on his left arm. He looked down at it and saw that he had been burned. Right in the same place where he had gotten burned in his dream. His dreams had never progressed so far that he had been physically harmed, but if his dreams were only going to get worse then he worried about if he might get burned again or where.

Alec dressed his wound and put on a pair of sweatpants and a close-fitting dark blue shirt and walked down the hall towards the kitchen. He looked at his phone for any messages. One new one was from Jace. Apparently he and Clary were spending the day out, and Izzy was with Mayrse, visiting Idris and going to Paris afterwards. That meant Alec would be alone for the day. He grabbed a mango from his fridge and went down to his room. He switched his sweatpants for a pair of faded jeans and pulled on some combat boot and a hoodie. He walked down to the elevator and took it down to the Institute o. He decided he was going to take a walk in Central Park to help clear his head. He made his way down there and as he stepped through the gate way he felt an off-putting presence. He decide to think nothing of it though, and kept walking. He made his way to a secluded area of the park where he could be alone and nobody would bother him. He sat down on a bench and closed his eyes, thinking about his life. His sister, Jace, even Clary. And then the one thing he tried to forget crossed his mind. Those gold-green cat eyes seemed to follow him everywhere and invade his mind every chance they got. He pushed them from his mind and ended up thinking about Magnus, about how he messed up, about how much he loved him. He wouldn't be surprised if Magnus didn't want anything to do with him. All of a sudden all he could see was darkness. He tried to open his eyes but he had no control of his body. Alec started to wish he could see those cat yes again. He felt like he was being pulled and tugged through a portal and next thing he knew he felt himself fall on a hard, cold floor. He looked up to see a silhouetted figure just ahead, moving closer at an agonizingly, almost tauntingly, way. As the figure drew closer he started to make out some features. Pale hair…lean frame… Alec knew who this person was. As soon as he realized this he backed away as far as he could until his back hit a wall. And the figure stepped closer, and closer, until he came out of the shadows.

"Hello Alexander, so pleasant to see you again" said Sebastian.

"What the hell do you want you monster" Alec asked, disgust clear in his voice.

"I just wanted to come to see you. And to warn you." Sebastian said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"What do you want?" asked Alec.

"Oh Alec, it isn't what I want, it's more a matter of _who_ I want. And that would be you" Sebastian said.

"What do you want with me? Wasn't killing an innocent boy enough Lightwood blood to shed for you?"

"Oh no, I'm just getting started" said Sebastian. He moved closer to Alec and closed the space between them in a few short strides.

"You see, Alec, you could be a valuable asset to me, and I need you to finish what my father started once and for all."

"Why me?" Alec asked.

"Well I can't tell you now can I? But I will tell you this, if you don't meet me outside the entrance to the Seelie Court by sundown on Monday, I'll start killing the rest of your family, maybe I'll even start with your little sister. Isabelle was it?" Sebastian asked. Alec rose to his feet and looked Sebastian in the eye.

"I won't ever let you touch my family again" Alec said in a menacing tone.

"Well I see how well that worked out with the last one" said Sebastian, smiling, seeing that he had struck a chord in Alec.

"I'll kill you" Alec growled.

"Well we don't have time for that now, our time is running out, but I trust I will see you soon" said Sebastian with a grin on his face. Alec's vision started to go black again. He tried to utter more threats but his vision was getting blurry and he was getting weak. He watched as Sebastian merged back into the shadows and then everything went dark…again. Alec opened his eyes. He was sitting down at the same bench, but it was dark out.

-How long have I been out here?"- Alec wondered. The coolness of the night air was refreshing as Alec made his way back to the Institute. As he walked down the street he let his feet take control and his mind wander. After a while he realized that he was outside Magnus's apartment, the place he had called home for the past couple of months. He wondered how Magnus was doing. All of a sudden he heard a crash from his apartment and Alec wondered if he should go check on Magnus, even though he probably never wanted to see him again, he loved that warlock. Before he could decide his phone rang. Alec looked down at the caller ID, it was Magnus. Alec answered the call and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hey sweet pea.." Magnus said.

"Magnus a..a…are you drunk" Alec asked.

"What does it matter babe? How bout you come over here and we can get it old, just like old times" Magnus slurred.

"Oh by the Angel" Alec muttered under his breath as he hung up. He made his way up the stairs to his now ex-boyfriends apartment and came up to his door. Alec didn't know if he was ready to see Magnus again but he was really worried about him. He opened the door and instantly regretted it. He saw empty Chinese take-out containers everywhere, with the Chairman stuck inside one of them. Alec's gaze shifted over to the passed out man on the couch. Magnus obviously wasn't taking the breakup very well. Alec moved to pick up Magnus and bring him to his bed. He laid Magnus down on his bed and hut the door. He still loved Magnus with all his heart so he decided to clean up the place. He cleaned up the containers of food, and all the empty alcohol bottles, and even fed Chairman Meow. He Left a note for Magnus, not sure how else to leave and then checked back in on Magnus. He still looked so beautiful and peaceful. Alec loved how peaceful he looked. He closed the bedroom door and made his way out. As he went down the steps he looked back at the apartment, remorse settling inside him. He looked away, tears burning in the back of his throat, and made his way back to the Institute.

**Woo! Next chapter completed. Tell me if you want more Magnus scenes and even if you want some Clace or even Sizzy. But this is mainly a Malec fic. So again, tell me what you think, any suggestions, etc.**

**P.S. Did I get you with that first scene? **

**Anyways, Goodbye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all. Once again thank you for more reviews. They really help me to keep wanting to write this story. I know I'm pretty repetitive but I don't really know what else to say. But keep reading and reviewing. Enjoy! **

**Izzy POV**

My mom and I went to Paris after we stopped in Idris on Clave business, even though I'm not of age yet it was pretty cool to see how everything worked. I still thought the Clave was stupid though. Mom and I just travelled around Paris, taking in the sights. I wanted to come with her so she wouldn't be so alone all the time and only do things that involved the Clave. Her and my father weren't doing very well and I was scared for their marriage. And mom was still feeling the repercussions of Max's death, I thought a little girl time would be fun with her. I shopped in nearly every place we went. I was having a good time and then, when we were getting ready to leave and go back to the Institute I got a text from Simon.

-_Hey_-

-Hey yourself. Whatcha doin?-

-_Nothing much… Do you want to hang out?-_

-Yeah sure. I'm in Paris but I will be back soon. Meet me at Taki's in an hour?-

-_Sounds like a plan_-

-Great, see you then J-

-_Cool_-

I smiled to myself as I finished packing. I loved how adorably awkward Simon could be at times. It is one of the things I really like about him. I recalled my conversation with Magnus a few weeks ago when he told me to be more forward with Simon. I wanted to but it was still hard for me. I guess I just didn't want to end up like my parents.

"Isabelle, are you ready to leave?" asked Mayrse.

"Yeah, I'll be ready in a minute" I replied. I finished applying a respectable amount of makeup, by my standards, and headed out of the door and to the portal where my mother was waiting. I stepped through, thinking about how tonight would go.

**Clary POV**

I woke up to sunlight streaming into my bedroom, or, Jace's bedroom. I had stayed the night, again, because Izzy was out with Mayrse in Paris I think, and Luke and Jocelyn were busy finishing the last preparations on their wedding. I sat up and stretched, looking around for Jace. When I didn't find him I got up and decided to go get something to eat. I walked down the hall and into the kitchen, where I saw Jace making a lunch.

"What time is it?" I asked, confused.

"9-ish. And good morning to you too." said Jace.

"Good morning" I replied, the last traces of sleep leaving my voice. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making us a lunch. I thought we could go out today" Jace said.

"That sounds great" I said.

"Good, I'm definitely looking forward to it." Jace said as he moved in for a kiss.

"Nope. I still don't want to get burned" I said, a with a smile.

"Ugh! I hate this Heavenly Fire! And Brother Zachariah still hasn't found a cure. He thinks it might wear off eventually though" Jace said.

"Well until it does we can't do anything." Said Clary.

"Fine, but go put on something to wear, I'm almost done making lunch" Jace said, ushering Clary out of the room. Clary went to Jace's room and went into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face and pulled her hair into a quick ponytail. Then she put on some jeans and a loose green sweater and some sneakers and headed back to the kitchen where Jace was packing everything up.

"You ready to go?" Jace asked.

"I still haven't had breakfast yet though" said Clary.

"Well save your huge appetite for lunch then" said Jace.

"I wanna eat now though" said Clary.

"You know I like your hair down better right?" Jace asked as he removed the hair tie from Clary's hair with ease, tucking a loose strand behind her ear.

"Yeah, I know" said Clary affectionately. They made their way out of the Institute and out to Central Park.

Izzy arrived at Taki's and looked around for Simon. She saw him at a table near the corner. He saw her and waved her over, smiling.

"Hey Simon"

"Hey Iz. So…whtcha been doing?"

"Well I just got back from Paris with my mom. I got you something while I was there" Izy said as she reached down and pulled a snow globe of Paris out of her pocket.

"I thought you might like iit" said Izzy.

"I love it. This is some pretty high quality gift giving" Simon said with a smirk making Izzy laugh.

"Great" said Izzy. Neither of them knew exactly what to say after that. They both stared at each other in awkward silence until Simon reached across the table and pulled Izzy into a kiss. Simon pulled away almost as quickly as he had started kissing her.

"Sorry" he said.

"It's okay. I liked it" said Izzy as she pulled him into a deeper more passionate kiss.

-This night is turning out to be pretty great- Izzy thought to herself.

**So that was my sad attempt at Sizzy. There isn't a lot of information for me to make it good but I hope you liked it. The chapter would have been longer but I didn.t want to keep you guys waiting. Clace and Malec in the next chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! I am sorry about the wait again. I'm swamped but my updates will always be within a week. I hope. I'm so glad so many people like the story though. Being as this is my first fanfiction a small number is a lot. And they are all so encouraging! Enjoy the story. **

Jace led Clary through the park and into the woods. Pulling her by the hand and moving fast.

"Where are we going?" Clary asked.

"It's a surprise" Jace said, turning around to smile back at her. He kept pulling her until they came into a clearing. It was surrounded by dense foliage, with a soft bed of green grass in the middle, with light streaming in through the treetops. Clary walked into the clearing, staring up in awe. Jace moved and set the picnic basket down and spread out a blanket.

"I love it!" Clary exclaimed. "How come you never told me about this place before?" she asked, turning towards him.

"Well I wanted to save it for a special occasion. Like this one" Jace said.

"What is the occasion?" Clary asked, hoping she hadn't forgotten anything important.

"Us" Jace said. He spread out all the food and Clary sat down next to him. They both dug in to the food.

"This is amazing. Where did you learn how to cook?" Clary asked.

"I picked it up watching Alec cook. Maryse taught him" he said.

"Why didn't she teach Isabelle?" Clary asked.

"I guess she didn't want Isabelle to become a woman who stays at home who only cooks and cleans and doesn't hunt. She wanted her to be a warrior and be proud. Women couldn't even train at the school in Idris until Maryse's generation" Jace said.

"Wow" said Clary.

"Yeah, that and Isabelle's cooking skills are too far gone to be saved" Jace added with a smirk. Clary laughed but then her voice became serious.

"Jace…I was wondering…"

"Clary what is it?" Jace asked, starting to get worried.

"When are we gonna tell everyone about the pregnancy?" Clary asked.

"Well Alec and Izzy already knows so…"

"No I mean my parents and Maryse and Robert." Clary said, interrupting Jace.

"Oh" said Jace. "I'm not really sure. I haven't thought about it. You?"

"Well I thought we could all get together for a dinner and then we could tell them" Clary suggested.

"Good idea, a public audience so Luke and your mother won't kill me" Jace said playfully.

"They aren't going to kill you" Clary said, with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"When did you want to do this?" Jace asked.

"How about next Wednesday?" Clary asked.

"Sure, I don't think I have anything going on"

"Cool. I'll make the reservations and everything"

"Alright" said Jace, lying down on the blankets. Clary laid down next to him, both of them taking in the view.

"I love you Jace" Clary said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"I love you too" Jace said.

* * *

Alec woke up with a start again. He was covered with cold sweat and shaking. His dreams had been getting worse still. They had changed from him burning in a room to him drowning. He got up shakily to change his shirt. He looked at his clock and realized it was 8 in the morning. Alec put on his training gear and went to the training room. He practiced throwing daggers and shooting his bow. He then trained with his new sword and did some balance work at the end. Alec dropped down from the balance beams and looked up to see Clary walk in.

"Hey Alec" Clary said.

"Hi" he said making his way around her to put all the equipment back.

"Alec….are you okay?" Clary asked.

"I'm fine. Why?" Alec said with a clipped tone.

"Well I was wondering how you were taking your breakup with Magnus."

"Well it's been almost two weeks. I'm fine" Alec said. He walked out of the room at a brisk pace, leaving Clary standing in the training room. He went to shower and when he stepped out he saw that he had a new voicemail. It was from Magnus. Alec played back the voicemail.

"Alec…I was wondering…I was wondering if you wanted to meet up. I think we need to talk. Call me back as soon as you get this message?"

Alec looked down at his phone. There was a torrent of emotions flooding through him, none of which he could control. Alec missed the sound of Magnus's voice. He knew he needed to see him but he couldn't bring himself to call him back. Alec looked at his phone and slowly dialed Magnus's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Alec" Magnus said in a slightly surprised tone. "I didn't think you would call"

"Well your message was very convincing" Alec said.

"Alec I need to see you. And from what Isabelle tells me you need to see me too" Magnus said.

"You talked to Izzy?" Alec asked.

"She talked to me" Magnus corrected him.

"Whatever. When do you want to meet?" Alec asked.

"Can you do Taki's tonight at 8?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you then" Alec said before he hung up. Alec knew he had hurt Magnus but he still didn't know what he was feeling. But he didn't want his heart broken again so he was very guarded. A part of Alec almost regretted making plans with Magnus, but a much bigger part was excited to see where the night would go.

**Woo! Next chapter up. I hope you guys are liking the story. Please read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter! Double Digits. I feel pretty proud I've made it this far. And thank you to everyone who has followed this story and/or me. And for all the reviews. The story isn't done I promise. I hope you like it. **

Alec made his way down to the elevator and as he was about to step into it Jace slid up next to him with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jace asked, in a joking tone.

"None of your business" Alec muttered under his breath.

"Oh but I think it may be some of my business" Jace said.

"Quit the smart ass act Jace" Alec said, a smile tugging at his lips as he stepped into the elevator. Alec missed joking with his parabatai, even when it was Jace doing most of the joking. Alec walked out of the Institute and made his way to Taki's. Alec started to think about what Magnus had called him for. He started to think about what Magnus would say. Would he tell him he needed him, that he wanted to get back together, or that he had moved on and I should too. Countless scenarios ran through Alec's mind making him all the more nervous about him meeting Magnus again. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts but when he walked through the door and saw Magnus, sitting in a booth in a corner, he was speechless.

Magnus's hair was spiked but there was no glitter anywhere. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a dark blue tight fitting shirt. Alec had always thought Magnus had looked so beautiful without his makeup. Magnus looked up and saw Alec. He waved him over and Alec walked over hesitantly, fearing the worst. Alec sat down across from Magnus, an awkward silence between the two of them. Magnus was the first to break it.

"Hello Alexander" said Magnus.

"Hey" Alec said weakly. He hated when his voice got like that. It happened when he felt pressured.

Magnus smiled at Alec's awkwardness, it was one of the things that was so adorable about him.

"Why'd you call me here" Alec asked.

"I miss you Alexander"

"You broke up with me" Alec said.

"And that was a mistake. I should've let you know more about my past. It just isn't something I'm proud of" Magnus said, looking down"

"Well I miss you too" Alec said, almost in a whisper. Magnus looked up in surprise. He was sure Alec had moved on. His muscles were more defined and he looked amazing.

"I love you so much Alec. I don't know how I thought I ever could have lived without you" Magnus said.

"I love you too Mags" Alec said. Their hands intertwined under the table, as the two of them gazed into each others eyes. All of a sudden, Magnus closed the gap between them, connecting his lips to Alec's in a passionate kiss. Alec moved to deepen the kiss, feeling Magnus again for what felt like ages of being apart. Alec broke the kiss moving back to look at Magnus.

"You want to go to the Institute?" Alec asked.

"Of course darling" Magnus answered. They got up and walked out of Taki's and to the Institute. Alec snuck Magnus up into his room. As he ushered Magnus into his room, Magnus spun him around and pressed him up against the door in a fiery kiss. Alec pulled Magnus's shirt off, closing whatever space was left between them. Alec moved with Magnus towards his bed. They both laid down in it, still wrapped in each others arms. They stayed like that cuddling against each other, making up for lost time.

"I love you Magnus" said Alec, traces of sleep in his voice.

"I love you Alec" said Magnus as the younger man drifted off in his arms. Magnus was so grateful that they were back together, but he wondered if they would ever be the same again. But what had just happened suggested that they would.

* * *

Alec woke up to sunlight streaming into his room. He looked to find Magnus sleeping soundly next to him. He wrapped his arms around Magnus, being careful not to wake him up. Alec started to fall back asleep. As he did he vaguely heard a door open and a slightly audible gasp. He jerked up to see his mother standing in the doorway, obviously in shock.

"Mom" Alec said, nervous of how she would react. She knew that he was with Magnus but she had never seen them in bed together.

"Sorry to interrupt Alexander" Maryse said. "We're having a meeting in the library. Be there in 10 minutes" she said. She clode the door and walked back down to the library.

"Well you handeled that extravagantly" Magnus said from behind Alec.

"Oh shut up you" Alec said, throwing himself down into the pillows on his bed. Magnus laughed and rolled over, cuddling with Alec and peppering his neck with kisses. Alec smiled and got up, getting dresses to meet everyone in the library. He put on some combat boots and some jeans and pulled on a tight sweater and headed out of the room. He made his way down to the library where he heard hushed voices. He walked in to find Izzy, Jace, Clary, Maryse, Jocelyn, Luke, and Brother Zachariah. Brother Zacharaiah spoke to everybody.

_Sebastian has left a message in the Silent City addressed to the New York Institute. It says, "My time comes closer, so does your demise. I am coming. Be ready prize."_ _We have yet to know who the dark one is _said Brother Zacharaiah. Alec knew what, or rather who the prize was.

**AAAAAARGHH! Chapter completed. Tell me what you think. Sometimes I feel like things move too fast or I forget some things so feel free to remind me! Until the next chapter. Au revoir! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour! Next chapter up! I hope you guys like it! Please read and review though. I'm super happy with the positive feedback I have received so far but I'm still open to any and all suggestions. I don't bite. ;)**

Alec walked back to his room, still dazed from shock from the news he had received. "Be ready Prize".

-What the hell kind of wording was that anyways?- Alec wondered(I'm killing myself over that last part. See if you can catch my mistake. Unless you already have).

Alec walked into his room to find Magnus hurriedly getting dressed.

'Where are you going?" Alec asked, a slight trace of hurt in his voice.

"I'm so sorry darling, I forgot I had a client early today" Magnus said as he danced around Alec, grabbing his shirt off of the floor.

"Oh" said Alec, deflating slightly.

"How about you come over tonight so we can do some more catching up?" Magnus asked as he turned to face Alec, wrapping his arms around the man, pulling him closer.

"Okay" Alec said. Magnus gave Alec a quick kiss before he left to go meet his client. Alec hoped that the day would go by quick and he could see Magnus again. He figured he could wait. But probably not very long.

* * *

Clary walked back to Jace's room, Jace following in pursuit. Clary ran into his room and threw herself onto the bed facedown.

"Clary. Clary talk to me" Jace said in a worried tone.

"He's coming back" Clary said between sobs. "What is he hurts our baby?" Clary asked, turning to face Jace.

"I won't ever let him touch our child or you Clary. I'll always protect you two" Jace said, sitting down and wrapping his arms around Clary in a tight embrace.

"Hey" Clary said, in a surprised tone.

"What is it? Is something wrong" Jace asked pulling away from Clary.

"No, it's just…you didn't burn me. Like at all" Clary said in astonishment.

"By the Angel" Jace said, getting up. "You're right!" Jace exclaimed.

"Do you think Brother Zachariah is still here?" Clary asked.

"Let's go see" Jace said. He grabbed Clary's hand and ran down the hallway to Maryse's office, where he presumed Brother Zachariah was. He barged through the door, and sure enough, Brother Zachariah was right there.

"What is the meaning of this?" Maryse demanded.

"We have something important to tell you" Clary said.

"Yeah, I think the Heavenly Fire is gone" Jace said.

"What do you mean gone?" asked Maryse.

"I mean _gone_" said Jace. "I touched Clary and didn't even burn her!" Jace said.

"He wasn't trying to burn me or anything either" Clary interjected.

_Let me see_ said Brother Zachariah. He grabbed Jace's arm and chanted something under his breath. Jace's arm started to glow. You could see the Heavenly Fire in his veins.

_Yes…yes it is growing weaker, leaving your body slowly. I cannot tell you when it will all be gone, but you should still be with caution. _Brother Zachariah said.

"This is amazing" exclaimed Clary, throwing her arms around Jace.

"Yeah" said Jace.

_I did say be with caution though_ said Brother Zachariah, pulling Clary off of Jace.

"Oh yeah, sorry" Clary said.

"Well this is some good news" Maryse said. "But Brother Zachariah and I have business to attend to so could you leave us please?" Maryse asked.

"Of course" Jace said, moving Clary out of the room with him.

"What's the matter? Shouldn't you be excited that the Heavenly Fire is leaving you?" asked Clary.

"I don't know" said Jace. "I mean it has stopped me from doing a lot of things but it's kind of become a part of me. I'm not sure how I feel about losing it" Jace said.

"It will be better for us both, and our child, for the future though" Clary said.

"Yeah, I don't want to burn our child. Then he'll hate me for sure" Jace said with a smile.

"Do you want a boy?" Clary asked.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" asked Jace.

"Well you said he. I thought that might mean you want a boy." Said Clary.

"I'm happy with however out child turns out to be" said Jace, pulling Clary in his arms and passionately kissing her, his tongue begging for entrance. Jace had missed the feeling of Clary. His Clary. He pulled Clary back to his room where they continued their make-out session. Both enjoying what they had missed for so long.

* * *

Alec walked into the kitchen, hoping to eat something decent at least. The note from Sebastian had kept Alec from thinking straight all day. His training was off and his whole day had been a mess. All he wanted to do was go to sleep. He walked into the kitchen to see Izzy attempting to cook once again.

"Do you want some?" Izzy said, turning to face Alec with a bowl of something.

"What is that?" Alec asked.

"It's Jumbolaya, with peanut butter" Izzy said.

"No thanks" Alec said, turning away from the "food" and opening the fridge and looking for anything salvageable. He found something that was marked for his father, but he presumed Robert wouldn't be in the Institute for a while. He grabbed the container and dumped it's contents into a bowl, and put it in the microwave to heat up. Just then, Clary and Jace walked in, hand in hand.

"Hey you guys. Is there anything good to eat I'm starving" Clary said.

"She'll eat almost anything. It's weird" Jace said to Alec, which earned him a playful slap from Clary.

"Do you want some of my Jumbolyaya?" asked Izzy. "It has peanut butter in it" she said.

"Sure" Clary said, grabbing a bowl.

"How can you eat that?" Alec asked, grabbing his bowl of food out of the microwave and sitting down to eat.

"It's actually not that bad" Clary said. All of a sudden there was a booming sound, and all hell broke loose.

**Yay! I hope you guys like this chapter. I feel really good about this one. Please R&R! I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour my lovelies! Thank you for the follows and the updates. I can really feel the story starting to shape into something. And all your reviews and follows and favorites are what keep me going. So thank you guys so much for everything so far. Read on and enjoy!**

Alec turned in horror to find a hoard of Rahab demons coming down the hallway and flooding the Institute. They swarmed across the hallway and one of them stopped and saw Clary standing in the doorway, frozen in horror from what she was seeing. The demon used it's first mouth to screech and the other one opened to reveal all of it's fangs and tusks, it's tongue whipping around as it came closer. More demons from the hoard followed the demon in a slow pursuit of the kitchen. All of a sudden they broke into a sprint, coming at the young shadowhunters at an alarming speed. Clary screamed and Jace pulled her out of the way.

"We need to get out of here!" Jace screamed.

"Where can we go? They have the exit into the hallway blocked off" shouted Izzy.

She barely had time to finish her sentence when the first Rahab demon came crashing into the kitchen, stopping when he saw Alec. It started coming at a menacingly slow pace towards him. It almost seemed as if it were taunting him. Alec looked at the demon and knew there was something off about this. Demon's don't attack like this. It was obvious somebody let them in. The demon opened it's mouth and it's tongue whipped out and grazed Alec's face, the stinger barely missing his cheek. Alec back away slowly and the demon followed his every movement, calculating his attack. Jace and Izzy watched in horror as Alec was forced into the corner of the room, weaponless, facing a demon. Alec knew he had to act quickly. And Jace and Izzy knew that if they made any sudden movements then Alec would die.

Alec's hand flew above him to grab one of the kitchen knives that Izzy was using and stabbed the demon in the face. The demon was startled and fell back, writhing and screeching from both mouths in agony. Alec stood up and saw that both of his siblings were being held captive by the other two Rahab demon's tails. They must not have noticed the demons sneak up on them. But the demons weren't poised to kill them. They only wanted to hold them there. Alec didn't know why until a familiar figure walked into the room.

"Well hello Alec, so nice to see you again" said Sebastian.

"Again?" Izzy exclaimed.

"Silence!" shouted Sebastian.

"What do you want" Jace said.

"Bloodshed" Sebastian replied. "I need the pure blood of a shadowhunter, and that it actually ever so hard to find. But I did it. And now I have come to reap the rewards of my findings" said Sebastian, grinning evilly.

"Well who is it?" challenged Izzy. "You can't win" she said, venom and hatred in her voice.

"Oh darling Isabelle, I already have" said Sebastian. "An you're so feisty, I'll enjoy killing you first"

"Don't touch my sister" Alec said in a menacing tone, even giving Jace a little chill.

"And who's going to stop me?" Sebastian said. "I just need the pure blood of a shadowhunter to open a pit to hell so the prince can rise and claim earth, and rule the world as hell" Sebastian said. As he was talking Clary was hiding inside one of the cabinets, where Jace told her to go so she would stay safe. But she couldn't bear to listen to Sebastian's plans any longer. She had to do something. She slowly opened the cabinet and stepped out. Sebastian was too busy talking to notice. She grabbed the knife that Alec used to stab the Rahab demon and stood up to stab Sebastian with it. She brought the knife up and was about to plunge it into his back when he spun around and grabbed her wrist.

Clary heard a sickening crack and a fiery pain blooming in her wrist. She cried out in pain and Sebastian threw her to the floor.

"I'll kill you" Jace shouted.

"No you won't. I'm so sick of you, always being treated like you're something special. Well you're not" Sebastian said. He pulled a dagger out of his pocket and grabbed Alec, positioning the blade across his neck. Alec recognized the blade as the one he saw Sebastian use outside Luke's house.

"No stop" Izzy shouted. She knew it was a futile attempt but she had to do something. She couldn't just let her brother die. Not again.

"I'll spill his pure blood and raise hell, he might die but he might not. I'll have no need for him when this is done. But I really do wish you all the best when you try to save him" said Sebastian. He ripped the dagger across Alec's throat, splattering blood across both of his sibling and falling to the ground.

"Noooo!" Izzy shouted, trying to get towards her brother. The demons that were holding Izzy and Jace captive released them and they both ran to Alec's side, trying to lessen the bleeding. Alec's blood pooled on the floor, looking like it was filling an invisible circle. Alec was trying to breathe but he was drowning in his own blood. He was struggling as Jace and Izzy tried to stop the bleeding and open his airway. All of a sudden there was a blinding ray of light coming from the pool of Alec's blood. As the light diminished they saw an open pit. A whirlwind came through the pit and into the kitchen, whipping everything around.

"Well this is where we say goodbye" said Sebastian. "And I really wouldn't mind being a plus two" Sebastian said.

"You said you would be done with him" Izzy said, crouching protectively over her brother, tears threatening to spill down her face.

"I lied" said Sebastian. He dragged Clary, kicking and screaming and threw her into the pit.

"Clary!" Jace screamed, trying to move to the pit to save her.

"Oh no, not you" Sebastian said. He grabbed Alec's bloodstained shirt and lifted him up and threw him into the pit.

"See if you can save your brother now" Said Sebastian. He jumped into the pit and it closed, stopping the whirlwind that was in the kitchen, leaving Jace and Izzy alone in the kitchen. They heard the clicking of heels running towards them. Maryse ran into the kitchen and saw Jace and Izzy on the floor.

"Oh by the Angel thank god you two are alright" exclaimed Maryse, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Where's Alec and Clary?" Maryse said. She saw the blood Jace and Izzy were covered in and feared the worst.

"Sebastian came and said he needed pure shadowhunter blood. He slit Alec's throat and opened a pit to hell and jumped in. He took Clary and Alec with them" Izzy said before she lost it and burst into tears.

"Oh Angel" Maryse said. She couldn't believe her oldest son might be dead, and was in hell. She didn't know what to do. Maryse loved her son, but had a hard time showing it ever since he came out. But she still loved him and would do anything to get him back.

**Yay! Chapter completed. I hope you guys like this one. The Rahab demons in the story are in page 73 of the Shadowhunters Codex. Please R&R and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! **

**Au revoir!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour! Sorry it has taken me foreeeeeeeever to update. Procrastination took over and I had a lazy week. I'm sooper sorry but I will now make a solemn promise that I will update regularly. Please R&R and enjoy the next chapter!**

Magnus portaled into his apartment after a long day. He was extremely tired after his last client. Magnus plopped down on his couch. He didn't even have the energy to redecorate like he usually does. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. No sooner had he done so when he heard his buzzer go off. Magnus hoped whoever it was would go away if he didn't answer but they kept ringing without saying anything. Magnus had a spark of hope that it might be Alec, but he was supposed to go to Alec later, not have Alec come with him. Magnus suddenly felt like there was something off. He got up and pressed the buzzer next to his door. As soon as he did he heard the frantic voice of Izzy, incoherently shouting at Magnus to open up and speaking in a rushed tone. Magnus was stunned and became increasingly worried. It could be about Alexander. He buzzed Izzy up and forgot to even say anything. He felt a knot form in his stomach as he waited for Izzy to come up.

Magnus heard explosive rushed pounds on his door. He opened it up to find Izzy on the other side. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she looked like she ran here. She was wearing regular black combat boots with a torn top and tight black pants.

"I didn't know you owned anything other than heels" said Magnus, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Listen Bane, I don't care what happened between you and my brother but we need your help to get him and Clary back so I'll pay you whatever you want just help us" Izzy said, in one long and hurried sentence. She breathed in a hug gulp of air after her little speech-y thingy and stood there waiting for Magnus to respond.

"What are you talking about" Magnus asked slowly. He was too confused to process what Izzy had said.

"Sebastian raided the Institute with a hoard of demons and he told us he needed to open a pit into hell so he could go through. He needed to spill pure shadowhunter blood to make it and apparently Alec was the only one with pure blood so he slit his throat and created the pit. He jumped in and took Alec and Clary with him" said Izzy. She had hardly finished her sentence when she burst into tears, sinking to her knees in despair. Magnus knelt down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll help you. I'll get some things and head over to the Institute. We'll get them back" said Magnus looking Izzy in the eye.

"How much will it be?" asked Izzy, regaining her posture. Magnus couldn't help but think about how much she looked like her mother when she did that.

"Nothing. I'm doing this for all of you. I still love your brother you know" Magnus said with sort of a half- smile on his face.

"Alright. Let's do this" Izzy said.

* * *

Alec, Clary and Sebastian all were falling through a deep pit which seemed to go on forever. None of them could see at all. They were falling closer to a dull, red glow emanating from the bottom of the pit. They all fell towards it and all of a sudden they could see the ground. It was coming at them fast. Clary knew they wouldn't survive this fall. As soon as they were about to hit the bottom they all stopped, inches from the ground, almost like they were being held by an invisible force. The force suddenly stopped and they all fell to the ground. (_harry potter reference guys_)Clary got up and rushed over to Alec, trying to close his throat, to little avail.

"Step back Clary, I'll save him" Sebastian said, getting up and wiping dust from himself.

"Don't touch him" said Clary, crouching protectively over Alec.

"If you don't let me he'll die for sure" said Sebastian.

Clary thought about the odds for a second and then moved back away from Alec. Blood started to spur from his wound as Alec gasped for breath. Sebastian slowly wrapped his hands around Alec's throat, stopping most of the bleeding. Alec started to breathe more steadily, but it was still ragged. His eyes found Clary's and he held her gaze for what seemed like ages to Clary. She snapped out of her daze to find Sebastian telling her something.

"What?" Clary asked, coming back into focus.

"I said take this vial. Go dump it's contents into that river over there. But if you fall in you'll die, it's like acid. And don't get to close either. You could get pulled in" said Sebastian. Clary wondered what he was talking about but before she could ask he shoved a tiny vial of blood into her hands.

"Is this Alec's?" she asked.

"Yes" said Sebastian. "Now go" he said.

"What will it do?" she asked.

"It'll call Charon and he'll take us to the Palace of Hell. That's where we can heal Alec" said Sebastian.

Clary looked around for the river Sebastian was talking about. The whole place was red. The terrain was a bunch of crumbling dark red rocks. There was a dark and heavy fog encasing everything and the sky was pitch black and looked as though it were writhing. Like millions of tiny creatures lived in the clouds and were moving around. Clary looked out and saw the river. She went closer to it, careful to heed Sebastian's warning. She went to the river and opened the vial and poured it's contents into the river. She looked into the river and became entranced by it. It was swirling so gracefully and she went closer and closer to it, mesmerized by it's beauty. She reached her hand to touch it and all of a sudden the water reached up and grabbed her hand. Clary screamed out as pain blossomed in her arm. Like it was on fire. She was yanked out of her trance and realized that it wasn't a river at all, but all the souls of the dead, moving slowly around, mixing and blending together, forever in despair. She looked at eh one who was gripping her. It had gaping holes where it's eyes should have been and it's mouth was open in a never ending scream. They were all grey and looked as though they were made of smoke, but had a human look to them. Pain erupted in Clary's stomach, causing her to cry out again. She felt a pair of rough hands wrap around her and pull her up.

"What did I tell you?" Sebastian said, looking down at Clary.

Clary cradled her arm next to her stomach. Everything had a dull ache. She hoped her child was okay.

"I should have pushed you in" Sebastian muttered as he went back to attend to Alec. Alec had his shirt pressed against his neck and was propped up on his elbow. Clary went over to him and crouched by his side, holding his shirt to his wound.

All of a sudden Clary felt a dark presence wearing her down, like a sense of dreading. She turned to look and find who she assumed to be Charon, coming down the "river" on his boat. The feeling of dreading intensified in Clary.

"This is us" Sebastian said, turning to Clary. She wondered if they would ever get out alive.

**Yeahuh! Next chapter up. I hoped you guys liked this one. Next update will be soon. Please R&R. **

**Au revoir!**


End file.
